


Save Me

by my5sosworld



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable Michael, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my5sosworld/pseuds/my5sosworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani was the typical "princess".  She had absolutely everything she could ask for.  At least that's what everyone thinks.  After finding her boyfriend cheating on her, an unlikely hero with blue hair rushes to her side, and tries to save her.  The two become unlikely friends, and realize that falling in love is out of their control.  In this twisting and turning, will Dani and Michael find true love, or realize that they were never meant to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Danielle**

"WHAT THE HELL?"  My entire food tray flipped over on me as I someone crashed into me.  He had blue hair that was messy and all over the place.  He was wearing a shirt with some vintage band that I didn't care to know the name of , and ripped black jeans.  
"I am so sorry." He said grabbing napkins from the empty table behind him and handing them to me. I grabbed them out of his hands and made a desperate attempt to save my new dress, but it was hopeless. The front of the dress was stained with ketchup and french fries, and the entire mess now smelt like a fast food chain.  
"You should be, it was a new dress.."  I said looking up at him furiously . His punky hair and clothes made my wrinkle my nose   
He started laughing. "Maybe you shouldn't wear new expensive dresses to school."  
"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time." I spat out  
He put his hands up like he was surrendering.  
"Sorry princess. It was an accident."  
Princess. I'd been called that before, but it was completely inaccurate, I just like things a certain way, and that's perfect.  
"Don't call me that. In fact don't call me anything, don't even speak to me." I said throwing down the napkins in frustration.  
I said turning around just leaving the tray on the nearest bench. I grabbed some more clean napkins and the boy started laughing.  
"I don't understand what is so funny to be quite honest with you." I said. I turned around and walked away.  I think he was still laughing but I didn't turn around to check.  
I kept trying to wipe the ketchup off of my dress walking back to where my boyfriend, Andrew, was sitting.

"Hey Babe, did you get my fries?" He said looking up at me and then saw the ketchup stain on my dress.

"Does it look like I fucking got them Andrew.  Some asshole ran into me." I said sitting next to him .  He sat back lazily with one arm on the chair.  He raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"Who?"

"Some kid, I don't know, he looked bizarre, he's got like this blue hair.." I began, continuing to wipe the ketchup furiously.

Then Andrew and two of his hockey team meat heads started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked rudely looking up.

"That's Michael Clifford.  He's in my Biology class."

"Oh so you're friends, want to give him my dry cleaning bill?"

He started laughing. "You're funny, the kid is messed up.  So weird." He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean messed up?" I asked.

"I heard he's homeless, like he lives in foster care..." Began one of the two boys, I can't seem to remember their names because they're not important.

"Really?" I asked leaning into the conversation.

He nodded, and Andrew started laughing.

"He's just a psycho, we don't associate ourselves with." Said Andrew putting his hand on my thigh, firmly.  It sent a shiver down my spine.

I smiled nervously in reply.  "Why would we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle

Honours French. My absolute favourite class. I hate math, I hate science, and English wasn't meant to be my first language. I love French. I sat in the second row from the front on the left side of the room.

"We have a new student in this class today. Michael Clifford, please come in." The blue haired boy came in and sat in the row across from me. I was about to slam my head on the desk and give myself a concussion, just so I could leave and not have to breathe in the same air as him. It makes sense for him to switch if he was smart I mean it's only the second week of school, people are still moving around, but seriously?

"Alright class, we are going start the year off with an oral presentation, because I know orals seem to be your strong suit, and I want you all starting off on the right foot." Said Madame Foerter

The whole class snickered at her accidental dirty comment, but she continued. "So I will pick the parteners in terms of helping each other balance." She started to write something on the blackboard.

"Well would you look at that princess. What a lovely surprise." He said smiling. I tured to face him and gave him a dirty look.

"I told you not to call me that." I gritted through my teeth.

He shrugged. "I guess I just don't listen very well." He said giving a sly grin. and turning to face the board leaning back lazily in his chair.

"Alright, here are your pairs." surprise surprise, I'm with Michael. 

This is not going to turn into one of those stupid love stories where the teacher puts us together and we secretly both start falling in love blah blah blah.

I goraned loudly and lifted my head back. And then wiped my face with my hands.

"Danielle? Really?." He said smiling.

I turned to face him.

"Look, I'm not doing all of the work, I just want to make that clear. So we need to get together and start this soon because I need at least a 90 in this class, and I don't want me being partners with you to ruin that, clear?" I whispered harshly.

"Crystal." He said winking and facing the front again.

"So your presentations will be accounted for 30% of your first report card mark. The theme of this presentation is simple. You and your partner will pick one of these artists on this list, and you will discuss their life, their works and their significance in the french culture." She said handing out the list.

I kissed my teeth and she looked at me.

"Is there a problem Danielle?"

Michael looked down and grinned. I shook my head "No not at all." I said forcing a smile.

After class was over, thank goodness it was the end of the day because that class killed me.

"So I was thinking for the French project that we could do Jean Duvet, because his name sounds kinda cool. Duvet like the thick blankets that you-" Michael said leaning up against the door frame in front of me

"Sure." I said cutting him off walking around him.

"So do you wanna start it today?" He asked following me.

"We just got the assignment Michael."

"Yea but you said that we need to start it right away." I sighed I did say that. I turned around and he stopped.

"Alright fine lets just pick the artist and start a bit of research and ideas. You know the Starbucks around the corner?" I said. He nodded.

"Meet me there in like 10 minutes. I was supposed to watch Andrew's practice but I just want this project over with." I said sighing.

"Alright. Tell your asshole boyfriend I say hi." He said walking away.

I rolled my eyes and went up to Andrew at his locker.

"Hey Babe. Are you ready?" He said looking at me.

"Change of plans, I need to start a french project with my pain in the ass partner." I said rolling my eyes.

"Seriously?" He groaned.

"Yes, seriously. Call me later." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said walking away.

I grabbed my jean jacket and took my bio text book out of my bag and switched it with chem which I had homework for. I checked that everything was okay. I checked in the mirror. I hate wearing makeup but Andrew likes it so I just wear eyeliner and mascara for him, which was starting to smudge but I could really care less. My hair was starting to frizz up on the bottom. I sighed. I grabbed my wallet from the shelf in my locker and closed it. I saw Michael's blue head by the entrance of the school.

"Hey." He said.

"Ready?" I asked putting both of the straps of backpack on and pulling my hair out of my jacket.

"Let's go." I said, I caught a glimpse of Andrew before I left, and he saw me with Michael and looked down and walked away. I felt my phone buzz it was probably him.

It was a text from him "Be Careful."

Should I be scared?

Danielle

"So it says here that he was a gold engraver. That's kind of cool huh?" Michael said looking up from his phone. I was trying to figure him out. Who was he?

"Got a problem princess?" He asked smiling.

I shook my head and looked down and started writing what he said on a piece of paper.

"So I can call you princess?" He said taking a sip of his drink.

"No." I grunted.

"But you didn't-"

"Because I'm sick of reminding you that it bothers me because you know it does and you just want to be a pain in my ass about it." I said looking up smiling sarcastically.

"Okay fine, I won't call you that, but I'm not going to lie I kinda hate your name." He said leaning back on his chair crossing his arms. I shot him another dark look.

"Well then it's a good thing that's not your name, and we're not friends so you won't have to worry about it for long." I said scrolling on the wiki page on my phone.

"I like Dani." He said smiling completely ignoring what I just said.

"That's not my name." I said writing more facts, not looking up at him.

"I know, but I like it better."

"I don't give a damn what you like to be comepletely honest with you Michael Clifford."

"Did I do something to you?"

"Do you not remember 2 days ago?" I said putting down my pencil.

"In the caf?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We bumped into to each other, and now you're being a bitch about it?" He suggested.

"I am not being a bitch about it." I said frustrated.

"Yes you are, you're treating me like crap for something that wasn't even my fault."

"You ruined my dress." I said.

"So? Don't you have more than one?"

"Yes but-"

"Princess." He said finally, finishing his coffee and slamming it down on the table.

"Is there a reason my boyfriend is telling me not to trust you?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me confused.

He shrugged. "He's an asshole." He said crossing his arms.

"You don't even know him.." I began.

"I know him a lot better than you know me sweetie."

"Don't call me that." I said.

"Jesus Dani, what can I call you?"

"Not Dani."

"Sucks, because that's kinda not up to you."

"You call me Dani and try getting a response from me."

"I just did." He said smiling.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "How do you know my boyfriend?"

He stirred in his seat. "Let's just say he owes me big time."

"Are you a druggie?"

"Really Danny?" He looked at me disappointed. He took a pen and wrote his number, I'm assuming on a napkin.

"Don't-" I took a breath. He threw the napkin in front of me and grabbed his jacket and started to put it on, "Where are you going?"

"Just because I don't play for a sports team, or I don't have a fancy car, or I don't have many friends or I don't wear a hundred dollars worth of clothes does not make me a drug dealer got it?"

"I didn't mean it-"

"I know exactly what you meant. You don't know anything about me. Call me when you start looking deeper, because between me and your boyfriend, it would shock you to see who the better person was."

"Don't talk about him like that." I said standing up.

"I have every right to." He said throwing his backpack over his shoulder and storming out.

I stood there with the baristas looking at me, but the place was empty. Michael's number was sloppily written on a piece of paper. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder and walking out.

I walked out of the starbucks and dialed Andrew's number. If he picked up, it meant I had to face what I had, had a feeling about for a while. He was supposed to be at practice.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked. He didn't sound out of breath at all. Hell, if he was really playing his phone would be in the locker room.

"How's practice?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a few seconds. "I felt sick, so I left. I was about to puke hun it was really bad."

"Yea you sound sick. Is she blonde or brunette?"

I heard nothing except breathing into the phone

"Actually she's a redhead. I know you've known. That Michael kid probably told you too, he saw me with her last week." The phone is shaking in my hand and I couldn't stop it.

That's what Michael was talking about.

"You're a fucking douchebag. I knew when I caught you making out with that blonde chick last month that I should've ended it. I fucking hate you." I screamed tears rolling down my face but I didn't want to cry.

"Listen I wouldn't have had to if maybe you did something for me once and a while..." He began. He hinted at the fact that I would never go past making out. I didn't love him, and I knew that if I did I would've regretted it.

"Unlike you, I don't hand it out for free."

"You wouldn't have been giving it out for free, I'm your boyfriend."

 

"Were." I said hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

I got on the bus, to the outskirts of town to my absolute favourite diner in the world. My parents were on a buisness trip, like always. It wasn't a place anyone would expect to find me. I sat at the table I always sat at in the back corner. It wasn't a very big diner. 

"What the fuck?" Michael said standing in front of the table.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to quickly wipe the tears from my face to not show Michael that I was weak or I needed him.

He shrugged. "Eating."

"Why didn't you tell me Andrew was cheating on me."

I asked looking at Michael. who put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

He shrugged again. "Didn't have anything to do with me. We're not friends." He said slowly.

I cleared my throat and nodded.

I really needed someone right now. "You're right we're not." I responded looking down at the menu. Swallowing the fact that I really needed a friend right now.

Michael nodded slowly that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Have a good night Danielle." He said leaving the diner.

I have no one. 

*

The next few days at school were rough. There were rumors flying left, right and centre about me and Andrews break up, none of which are the truth. If you've ever seen the movie Easy A, that just about sums up my high school life at the moment. Andrew started the rumor that i hooked up with some 20 something year old over the summer and it was too much for him and that's why he had to end it with me. It wasn't true at all, but he's the most popular boy in school; his lies can become truths in people's minds in seconds. I sat alone at lunch, usually in the halls so I didn't have to look at the hockey team or Andrew with his new hook up.

And then there was Michael, who gave me the cold shoulder during French, not to mention that we haven't even started our French project with a week left to go, but if there was a list of my priorities right now that would be at the absolute bottom right now. My world just came crashing down in seconds and I had nothing to pick up the pieces with.

It was just a normal Wednesday, I sat down in front of my locker in the middle of the abandoned hallway and took out my lunch. I heard footsteps approaching, so I put in my headphones. Music has kind of been my saving grace these past few days.

I started playing All Time Low's "Jasey Rae"which has become one of my favourite songs of all time. 

I pulled out my peanut butter and nutella sandwich. I took a bit and just as I did, a pair of beat up all black converse stopped in front of me.

I looked up and found a familiar face that I could not pin a name to. He has blonde hair that was spiked only in the front, and he had bright blue eyes that could drown you in a second. He dressed kind of like Michael. And that's how I recognized him. I don't remember his name but this is one of Michael's friends.

I pulled out my left ear bud, and raised my eyebrows at him

"Hi. It's Danielle right?" He asked questioning.

"Umm yea...." I said wiping my hands and swallowing the bite I took.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked pointing to the empty spot that was in front of me.

I shrugged. I haven't eaten lunch with someone in a long time.

"What are you listening to?" He asked curiously pulling out a Tupperware of grapes out of his batman lunchbox.

"You probably don't know it." I said pausing the music and removing it from my ear.

"I bet I do." He said smirking looking up at me.

I sighed. "Jasey Rae, by All time Low?" I suggested.

His eyes lit up. "ALL TIME LOW IS FUCKING AMAZING."

I chuckled and nodded. "I agree."

"I'm Luke by the way."

"You already know my name but it's nice to meet you Luke."

He smiled and popped a grape into his mouth.

"So I heard what went down with your boyfriend and you. Total bullshit those people start." He said shaking his head.

I nodded. "Yea. None if it is true, in case you were wondering."

"Oh no I wasn't. I know it's not." He said finishing his grapes and putting the container in his lunchbox.

"What do you mean you know it's not"

"I mean I know what really happened."

I'm guessing Michael.

"Michael?" I suggested.

He nodded in reply

"He's been all about defending your honour." He said taking a bite out of a green apple.

"He has?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yea. We were in English and some chicks in front of us were talking about you and he told them off. Got really heated about it too." He said taking another bite of his apple.

"But he hates me." I said quietly.

"Yea kinda." He admitted.

"Thanks Luke." I replied laughing.

"Well you did kind of call him a drug dealer, and he doesn't usually hold grudges but there's something different about you."

"Well I didn't mean it like that, honestly. What's different about me?" I asked confused."

The warning bell rang which meant the halls would soon be flooded with people. Luke threw out the core of his apple, zipped up his lunch bag and stood up.

"For what it's worth, I think you should try to talk to him. He's a really chill guy to talk to, and I think you two could be great friends to be honest." And Luke walked down the hall and turned the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up and dusted my jeans off and put my lunch in my locker. I thought about what luke said and pulled out my phone.

I added Michael as a contact weeks ago so I didn't lose the number.

I decided to send him a text.

Hey Michael, it's Danielle. I'm really sorry about what went down, but I heard you were-"

Wait no...

I'm sorry about how I acted that day in Starbucks. Would you be willing to work on the project with me tonight?

I decided that this was good and sent it. Now I'm anxious for a reply. I put my phone down in my locker and grabbed my English book from the shelf. I took my phone and I went to class.

My phone buzzed just as I got into the class.

I have band practice tonight. It probably won't be long, you can swing by if you want and then we could go to my place? Its just around the corner.

Sounds like a plan. I responded, and turned my phone off.

*

I didn't see Michael for the rest of the day because we didn't have a class together today, but he sent me the address, and I was familiar with where that was, so I decided to take my time at my locker, maybe even start some of my homework and then go over.

I decided to call my mom just to let her know .

"Hello Danielle?" She asked.

"Hi mom."

"Is it an emergency?" She asked panicked.

"No mom it's not an emergency." I said rolling my eyes.

"Then what is it?"

" I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be coming home late tonight because I have a project to work on."

"With whom?" She demanded more than asked.

"Just a kid in my class. We didn't pick partners. Teacher did." I said covering my tracks. If she finds out I'm working with a blue haired boy who dresses how Michael dresses she'll do backflips.

"Text me the address. I will pick up up at 10pm sharp." She said hanging up.

I sighed. My parents were what you would call perfectionists. They're also kind of snobby. When they met Andrew for the first time they quizzed him all about himself. What he wanted in the future, how he dressed, hobbies, family; everything.

It was 4:15. I had been at school for a good hour and decided that it was time to go .

I followed the address and found a small house. I heard noise coming from the garage.

"NO ASHTON YOU CANNOT EAT ANYMORE DORITOS." Said an unfamiliar voice.

I knocked on the door to the garage and I heard shushing.

Michael opened up the door and wasn't surprised to find out it was me. He smirked.

"I'm glad you could come." He said more polite than friendly.

"Yea its nothing. Plus we can get our project done later so it all works out." I said walking in. There were 3 more boys. One with a guitar that I recognized to be Luke. Another holding the bass that I've seen around school and then one who I've never seen before.

"Hi I'm Calum." Said the bassist waving.

"Luke. In case you didn't remember." He said awkwardly.

"And I'm Ashton. A tall boy with curly brown hair that was sitting behind the drums holding his drumsticks, walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Nice to mee you all. I'm Danielle, in case you didn't know but you probably did..." I began. That sounded way to errogant "Or you didn't I dont really know."

Calum laughed. "Yea we know who you are. Michael trained us."

I nodded confused and sat down on a chair accross from the table.

"Okay guys I have to leave in a bit so lets do American Idiot one more time." Said Michael. (A.N. play 5sos american idiot cover if you have it!)

"I suck at this song but fine lets do it." Said Ashton.

And Ashton started going hardcore into the drumming, like he was going to break the kit soon. And then Michael and Luke joined in with the amazing guitar of this song that sounded amazing, joined with Calum's bass.

"DONT WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT." michael half sang half yelled. I was like a different person.

When he sang "Subliminal mind-fuck america" he smirked and I got butterflies.

Luke sang the chorus. And then it was back to Michael for the verses. There was a raspiness to his voice that I really loved .

Calum sang the next chorus which I loved as well.

Then Calum did this cute little bass solo and started laughing because he screwed up I think.

Right after Ashton had this ridiculous drumming solo. He was ridiculous passionate and you could tell.

Next was probably my favourite part of the entire song. The guitar solos. So Luke and Michael both played. Luke played the solo and then winked at me after and I laughed.

Next Michael played the second half which was this ridiculously fast solo that left me hholding onto my seat.

They finished the song and I stood up and applauded them. Holy fuck were they good.

Ashton laughed and Calum blushed. Michael looked at me and asked "So you think we're decent?"

"No. You're absolutely phenomenal to be honest." I admitted.

"Thank you Danielle. That's actually a massive compliment." Said Ashton who was now sweating, and I completely understand why.

"Alright well we better be off. Got a french project to finish." Said Michael putting down his guitar and picking up his backpack.

"Alright good luck with that. Dani come back anytime." Said Luke.

I nodded and walked out and Michael followed me closing the door.

Luke

"He totally likes her." Said Calum

"He told us that idiot." Said Ashton.

"Did you see the way she watched him though. I swear her eyes were gonna pop out of her head."

"20$ if he asks her out tonight. If not then I'll give you 20$" Said Calum

 

"It's so on. There's no way he's going to. Not yet anyways." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle

"So how have you been?" Michael turn to me asking. as we were walking down the street.

"Fine." I swallowed hard. "Yea I've been alright. How about you?" I asked.

He nodded, slipping his hands into his jean pockets.

"Same old." He smirked.

"Listen, Michael, that day in Starbucks, what I said what toally shitty and I didn't mean any of it. youre nothing close to a drug dealer, it was stupid."

"Yea it was." He said nodding looking at me.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm not one to hold grudges." He said shrugging, "Its forgotten." He said smiling which made me smile.

"Got any good music?" He said pointing at my ipod.

"Depends what you're into." I smiled handing him the ipod.

He took it and began scrolling through the list

"You do not like Mayday..." He began.

I pretended to be offended.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because pretty girls aren't allowed to like mayday, its like an instacrush quality.

"Instacrush?" I asked. Not bringing up the fact that he called me pretty.

"Yea you know. Those things that people like or do that make you want to fall in love with them even if you barely know them."

"Oh and liking Mayday is going to make you fall in love with me?" I said laughing.

He laughed. "It could be a contributing factor if it happened."

He picked Jersey   
He took one ear bud and I took the other. I was noticeable shorter than him, so he held the ipod so he wouldn't have to bend down.

"I love this song." I admitted.

"Same. I didn't know girls like you have good taste in music."

"Girls like me?" I asked.

"Well yea, popular, dress nice, princesses basically"

"I told you not to call me that." I whined.

"Okay its either princess or Dani." He said raising his eyebrows.

"I pick Dani." I said walking through the door that he just opened. We walked into an old looking apartment complex still listing to music together.

He pressed the button to go up and we waited for the elevator "Okay princess" he said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"What floor?" I asked reaching for the button.

"It's alright I got it." he said reaching for the button number.

Just as the song finished we got up to his floor and he handed me the earbud from his hear along with my ipod.

I followed him down the hall and up to number 44.

He pulled out his key and opened the door. He let me in and closed the door behind us. It was small, and cozy. It was about the size of half of our top floor. It wasn't what I was used to, but for some reason I liked it. I walked up to an open window he has looking out onto a main road. It wasn't a great view but I loved it. 

He dropped the key on the table and the noise brought be back to reality.

"So this is casa clifford." He said opening out his arms.

"Its nice." I said nodding.

He nodded in reply.

"Okay I have the board in my room let me get it." He went down the narrow all all the way till the end.

I looked around. There were 3 couches around a coffee table and a small tv in front. And then about 5 fee away from the back of the couch began the island in the small kitchen. Which had a sink, an oven that looked at least 20 years old, and a fridge.

"Alright lets work here." Michael said walking back and putting the blue board on the dinner table. My mom would be pissed if we used the dinner table for a project.

"Are you sure your mom is okay with us using the kitchen table?" I asked, pulling out the wooden chair

He gave me a look of question.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

I shrugged it off.

"Okay so lets put the title here." I proposed drawing a straight line in the middle of the board.

"Okay." He said nodding.

"We just need to finish the written."

"Alright I will get my laptop. Give me a sec." And Michael disappeared. I looked down at my phone. I had a missed call from my mom but that was nothing new. Ill just text her the address later.

 

"Alright,"said Michael sitting down with his laptop," Let's do it"


End file.
